54th Amerikon Regiment
Infantry Regiment recruited from One-Three, one of the fifty inhabited worlds of the Amerikon star cluster. By an ancient tradition of unknown origin Amerikon Guardsmen, including the 54th, are known as GeeEyes or Joes. History The 54th was raised in the tenth century of the 35th Millenium as part of the Amerikon contribution to the forces of the True Empire in its war against Ur-Council of Nova Terra but she first made a name for herself in the Amerikon Resistance during the Reign of Blood. The 54th won further battle honors in the War of the Chaos Sun (010.M37); The Redemption Crusades of the 2nd century, 39th millenium; the Gothic War and the Macharian Crusade. The regiment has been operating in the Damocles Gulf sectors since the first crusade against the Tau in the eighth century, 41st millenium. Current Status Back in the Macharian Crusade the 54th belonged to St. Arrian's VI Army Group, known as the 'Hard Luck Sixth'. According to 54th lore that hard luck still dogs them. Regimental Organization The 54th is divided into two battalions of four companies each. The First Battallion is commanded by Colonel Oman; the Second by Major Pleione Bluell. Each company is comprised of four platoons made up in turn of four ten-man squads. A Platoon Lieutenant is supported by a five man command squad as is a Company Captain; a Battallion Leader has a staff of ten or more. In addition each battalion has an attached support company consisting of medical, commissary and logistics, vehicle and tech support, sappers and heavy weapons. For the last eighty odd standards the 54th has comprised one third of the 10th Damocles Battle Group, usually commanded by its colonel. Transport For that same eighty or so years the 54th has had permanent 'home' aboard the Carrack Class Imperial Naval Transport ''Triumphans ''from the shipyards of Glaswego in the Brittanica Cluster. Along with the 109 Oz Drop Regiment and the 99th Vengeance Armored Regiment. Weapons The standard GeeEye's weapon is the M-50 Amerikon Pattern Lasrifle, an autopistol and a combat knife with clip point and a single edged blade at least 30 cm and often as much as 50 cm long. He or she wears carapace armor usually limited to chest and back plates, pauldrons, helmet and greaves painted green or in camoflauge pattern. Officers wear laspistols and broad bladed sabers as side arms. Notable Members Colonel Charles Edward Oman Current C.O. of the 54th Amerikon. Oman's family has a longstanding connection with the 54th. Since the days of the Macharian Crusade there has always been at least one Oman serving in the 54th, not always as colonel, or even an officer, but in the ranks. Major Pleione Bluell Colonel Oman's 2iC Captain Sarina Massey Commander of the Ist 54th First Sergeant Leopold Osowicz Top Sergeant of the 1st 54th Commissar Nepos Macillan Nepos was educated at the Schola Progenium on Coronus and has conscientiously modeled himself on the famous Commissar Ciaphas Cain, Hero of the Imperium, or rather who Macillan imagines Cain to be. Over the six years he has been with the 54th Colonel Oman has gotten very tired of the words; "What would Cain do?" Like his hero Macillan carries a chainsword and a bolter pistol (unaware that Cain actually prefers laspistols). He also affects Cain's signature long sideburns. Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Kadjah Thoris